1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular telephone jacks.
2. Related Art
Conventional jacks comprise a molded plastic housing having a plurality of cantilevered spring contact members. On insertion of a modular plug, the spring contact members each contact a terminal in the plug. The jack has a front opening which is profiled to ensure correct orientation of the plug. A deflectable cantilever locking member holds the plug in position in the jack.
Each cantilevered spring contact member generally comprises a spring wire forward end which is formed to produce the actual contact portion, and a rear part, usually attached as by crimping to the forward part. The rear part may be a flexible conductor for connection to a terminal or may be a lead for insertion in a circuit board for example.
A jack usually has four or six spring terminals. The assembly of a jack therefore requires manufacture of the contact members and then the insertion of the required number of contact members in the jack molding.